the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Yellowstone Base
The Yellowstone Base was the sixth base of operation for the NoHeads. The NoHeads built the base embedded in a cliff that was hundreds of miles away from New York, the central location of the First NoHead War. It was the headquarters of the NoHeads during the second half of the Second NoHead War. Description The Yellowstone Base was embedded in a giant cliff in Yellowstone National Park. One way to gain entry was through a portal in a random and discrete area concealed by artificial grass but effectively given away by two handles to open it with. The control room, which was in the lower levels, required speaking German to enter it. It also housed dungeons to hold NoHead enemies and the Necrehulk. History Construction The NoHeads built the base in Wyoming at an unknown time. True to their discrete nature, the base was embedded in a cliff within Yellowstone that was hundreds of miles away from New York, the central location of the First NoHead War. Most of the sevlows that would later serve the NoHeads lived in Yellowstone, near the Yellowstone Base hidden there. When Mr. Stupid NoHead traveled there in 2016, he rounded up many sevlows to compensate for what was wrought during the legendary NoHead Cataclysm. They were stored in an underground chamber in his emergency base, where they were fed two police victims, amid others. Second NoHead War Rebirth After the Battle of the Fourth NoHead Base, Hell Burnbottom fled to the Yellowstone base with his brothers. in a long-range escape pod. Soon after arriving, Hell Burnbottom told Gunray and Mean King that he knew how to bring back their father, Mr. Stupid NoHead himself. Burnbottom got to work making it, and Gunray and Mean King helped. The process was difficult and elaborate. Now alive again, NoHead brought his sons back to a NoHead base built in the case that the old one was destroyed. Headquarters of the Order Following Mr. Stupid NoHead's spectacular demise during the Battle of the Fifth NoHead Base, the NoHeads relocated to the Yellowstone Base, led by Hell Burnbottom. Baby Intelligence took his pupils to a concert. However, Rocken Role sang in blabberish, ruining the show. After the performance, Baby Intelligence and the others all went after Role, after which Baby Intelligence could make out an artificial voice box marked “BLABBERISH.” Baby Intelligence thought the NoHeads were responsible. The babies rushed for their car, and drove it to the sixth NoHead base. Baby Intelligence went inside solo and disappeared through the door, where he found a GPS. Soon after, Baby Intelligence returned to the car and activated the machine. It zoomed in toward Wyoming, then toward Yellowstone. An arrow on the same screen marked “NoHead base” pointed to a circle there. Following this turn of events, the S.M.S.B. traveled to the Yellowstone Base. Once there, they all began a search for the entrance. When she further inspected the field, Lindsay found a handle leading into a portal. They all dove inside; the entrance behind the sink was a large pipe. In the base, they began to search for clues. They next reached a set of doors, and when Baby Intelligence spoke in German, they opened, allowing them into the Chamber properly. Reaching the end of the Chamber, the entire S.M.S.B. met the NoHeads for the first time. The team engaged the NoHeads head-on, but the Dark mutants defeated them all. In the meantime, Baby Intelligence ventured through the base and towards the control room, where he was impeded by Annabeth Black. He outwitted her and eventually managed to destroy the voice box. Returning to confront Hell Burnbottom, the two engaged in a battle of superpowers before resorting to a sword fight. Baby Intelligence masterfully dodged Burnbottom’s attacks and seized the offensive, forcing him to retreat, but not before attempting to collapse the entire room over his enemies. Hell Burnbottom traveled to the Necrehulk, to meet with his brothers, who had arrived shortly before. He apologized for telling them off from the fight, and promised them another opportunity. Meanwhile, the Rocket army was sorted for being battle-ready. After the MBH was nearly invaded, Baby Intelligence and the S.M.S.B. moved for a counterattack, recruiting Telekinibabe in the mix. Afterwards, Baby Intelligence sought the aid of the reclusive police, pleading for joint action against a common enemy. The police agreed to an alliance and led an army against the NoHeads’ mechanical forces, primarily to serve as a distraction to lower the NoHeads’ defenses in Yellowstone. Ultimately the S.M.S.B.-police Alliance was able to defeat the NoHeads, when Lindsay Kellerman destroyed Hell Burnbottom and Telekinibabe accidentally flew one of the otherwise unused fighters into the heart of the NoHeads’ control station and destroyed the station’s main power reactors. Two weeks later, the Yellowstone Base saw its last engagement. Hoping to defeat Brute Gunray and Mean King, Baby Strength, Telekinibabe, and Lindsay Kellerman infiltrated the NoHead base. As the three began to search for Brute Gunray, they encountered a group of Rockets. Hoping not to reveal themselves, they quietly stalked the group until they were attacked by RC-4, who soon disengaged. Shortly thereafter, they encountered the same group they had secretly followed. The Rockets began shooting at them, who fought back before taking cover. As the group of Rockets broke off the fight, Baby Strength attempted to follow them. Lindsay and Telekinibabe were close behind. Just as he passed through the door, it slammed shut behind him, cutting him off from Lindsay and Tyler. Making his way through the catwalks and elevators of the base’s Core, he eventually reached the darkened Core Chamber, where Brute Gunray, standing atop the walkway above. Striding up to the NoHead, Baby Strength ignited his sword. Gunray responded by activating his own weapon, and the battle began. The two of them dueled through the depths of the base, neither able to gain an advantage until Baby Strength lured Gunray onto a gauntlet and pushed him off. Appearances * * * * * * * * Category:Locations used by the NoHeads Category:Wyoming locations